The Chase
by kidstandout
Summary: "In what world would you think that i'd want to go catch a movie with you". "The world where you get to take your mind off whatever crawled up your a&% and have some fun" rated m for mature themes. i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

The Chase

"Hey I'm back pussies, what's the deal for tonight". "Aren't you supposed to be out with Jessica" my blonde, boneheaded little brother responds. "I ditched her". "Are you kidding, what's not to like? A girl like that is a real catch" said the resident moody older brother of mine. "I've smashed my fair share of sorority chicks ok, there all the same". Both of my bro's gave me a weird look before Boomer opens his mouth with "Hopeless" and Brick nodding in agreement. "Whatever, let's hit up Mork and Mindy's tonight" "The club on third and drovers? Sure, I could use a drink after the shitty day I've had. Be ready in five guys" Brick tells us.

Since he said 5 minutes, that means I actually have 20 minutes to piss off Boomer since Brick can be such a girl when it comes to looking his best. So as he closes the door to his room, I prop myself onto the couch next to the rowdyruff boy's resident numskull. "How's it going queer" "Fuck you" he spouts. Man is it so easy to get a rise out of him, it's almost unfair. "So when are you going to fuck queen blondey? I've seen you staring at her ass". "1 her name is Bubbles 2 she's not just a pair of breast that can talk like the sluts you hang with and 3 none of your business" he tells me while trying to sound like a big boy. "You're a pussy you know that? Just take her v card already, unless you really do like cock" and that was his last straw, he kicked me off the couch. Brick takes that as his queue to burst out his room and lecture us about changing out of our clothes. I swear both of my brothers have literally grown a vagina.

After changing, we all walk out the door and hop into Brick's ride. We would normally fly but if one or two of us gets too fucked up tonight, we needed a way of getting back home that didn't involve getting tickets for FUI. Yes, this stupid city is stupid enough to tell us not to fly while drunk, as if I give a shit. Brick on the other hand would have a bitch fit if we got into more trouble. ever since some prude mayor from Citiesville got elected to state governor, this city has gone to shit. So that is how three teenaged boys with superpowers ended up having to drive to get wasted. "So how come you and Alexis called it quits" Boomer breaks the ice. "She was complaining about me not giving her any attention, like I was seeing someone else or something" Brick answers. "Yawn, are we almost their yet" I cut in. "Someone's anxious, seems like you're trying to get Jessica off your mind" Brick Replies. "I don't get clingy like ding-bat over hear". "Hey" Boomer yells. "The truth is she just got boring, she practically fell into my lap. There was no thrill, no challenge or chase. I'm the kind of guy that gets a hard on for the hard to get types. Maybe I can find one of those tonight". "I still think your bat shit crazy for not plowing her first but fair enough" Brick tells me. "Who says I didn't" we burst out laughing at that one.

About an hour, we get to the bar's parking lot. Brick and I hop out the car with our game faces on. Boomer though looks like a scared little puppy once he took a whiff of the smell of the place, what a pussy. We're walking in when Mitch Mitchelson runs up to us. "What's up ruffs, now it's a party". "Damn straight, you got the stuff" I ask him. "Do I ever disappoint" He hands me a bag of green. Mitch was my go to guy when it comes to getting the hook up. He knew all the hottest spots, who the certified honeys are, and where to find the best "ingredients" to spice up a night, if you know what I mean. "So what's the field like tonight". "We got a lot of high school rich girls tonight so if the girl has a squeaky voice, bail! Most of the more seasoned college hotties are hanging by the bar, but the dance floor is looking ripe bro. there's a good mix of all types of babes" Mitch. "Then that's where I'll start, thanks for the Intel". "Sure thing, just don't blow your load on one chick, there's a threesome waiting to happen in this club somewhere" Mitch cackles as he gets pulled on to the floor by a set of twin blondes. It's time for me to get in on this action. I dive right into the dance floor, looking for finest piece of ass that can handle me. For a couple of minutes, i'm dancing with this chick in a blue dress. Now don't get me wrong, she was easy on the eyes, but she was no knockout.

After giving her the slip, i decided to head to the bar. and thats when i saw her. She had shiny black hair with a green tank top and her black bra straps barely sticking out. As she sat on the stool downing a shot of rum, her black panties arched out of her camo styled pants, resting under a tattoo of a blackened heart with cracks in it. She was just the right mix of hot and intimidating, i had to go over there. So i when i finally reached the bar, i made my move. "Is this seat taken" i ask. She doesn't turn to meet my face but answers "Do what you like". Feisty but i like it, so i come out swinging. "So whats a babe like you doing at the bar by yourself" she pauses mid sip and turns towards me, and at that moment the awquardness just exploded. How could i have been so stupid, i mean all the green was an obvious give away that it was none other than the infamous, man eating black widow known as Buttercup. But that wasn't the only thing i was thinking, she really is alot hotter than i thought. And the piercing green eyes from her frowning face only made it more clear to me.

"Butch! what the hell are you doing here" she catches me off guard with this but i quickly recover. "why don't you tell me, shouldn't you and the narcky-puff girls be on a case or something". she shoots me a glare but then tells me to buzz off. now normally i would have no problem moving away from her, but the impression gave me on the way here was not something i was just going to forget. "Seriously, if you're not on a deep cover mission to bust all the underage bitches in here, you had to come for something" "Why do you care, don't you have skirts to chase". she had me there, Buttercup isn't the only hottie out here tonight, but something about her really had my attention. "I'm just saying you don't strike me as the sulking type is all". "Look i just had a bad day and needed to get a drink ok" she replies. "So why not go to a bar? you're obviously not in a mood for meeting up with guys" she pauses but answers "And you call me a narc". I laughed hard enough to get a little chuckle out of her.

In the heat of the moment, my brain hatches another one of my brilliant ideas. "You wanna sneak to a movie or something"? she looks at me with nothing but surprise on her face. "In what world would you think that i'd want to go catch a movie with you". "The world where you get to take your mind off whatever crawled up your ass and have some fun". she staggers but replies "Say i actually would be stupid enough to come with you, why would i need to sneak in to a movie theater that would probably let me in for free since i was a superhero". now she did have a good point, but i wasn't done yet. "The staff all have prior arrests and the last thing they would do is let some super-narc in for free, or a guy with bad enough rep to attract said super-narc". "Fine, but don't get any bright ideas".

As we make our way for the door, i text Brick so he knows not to wait up. once we're outside, she looks at me and asks how we're getting there. "i didn't picture you as the type who doesn't want to mess her hair up from a little wind gust, we're flying Butters" "You think i give a shit about that? are you forgetting who use to wail on you when we were five" she asks. "I remember those years a little different but whatever, the theater is at Little Tokyo, i'll race ya" I challenged. "Oh, you're so on".

She really hasn't lost a step, Buttercup was breathing down my neck as we zip past the city skyline. A couple minutes later, i barely beat her to the theater. "Don't tell me you were holding back". she puts on a grin and says" if i go full strength, i would of beat you by 50 years". "Next time we running then, take a look" she turns to notice the sign by the booth that read "No Supers". "Told you" i say, doing a little victory dance in my head. "Ok genius, what's you're plan for getting in then, they're obviously going to know who we are". "The theater is dark. Besides, we're not going in through the front door, follow me".

I opened a sewer drain lid on the street and Buttercup follows me down the drain. there's a set of drains that go directly under the theater. Once we got there, there was a cut out under the floor i had made using my laser vision. i had been doing this for months, sneaking in basically became a routine. the floor cut out was inside the janitor's closet so all we had to do now is either wait for a crowd or for the place to be empty. lucky for us, one of theaters nearby opened up and a big group of people left to use the bathroom. so me and Butters slipped into the crowd. "so what are you in the mood for, uber violence 2 or she will be loved... to deth" i ask. "Oh we have to see uber, i've been dying to see that since..." a pout breaks the upbeat attitude she just had. "what's up" "nothing, let just go". There is something definitely up with her.

After buying some snacks, we head into the theater just in time for the movie to start. i had been amped to see this movie too, nothing tops a death-match between all of the worlds top mercenaries. sixty minutes in, it starts to really get intense. terminator-wade just stabbed play-master in the brain. Me and Butters are thinking he won the brawl, but then some random guy jumps at him and all we see is the credits start to roll. "WHAT, that's total bullshit. don't leave us hanging like that""shut up Butters before we get" i tried to warn her, but then one of the managers bust into the theater with a bunch of guards. "Can i see your tickets please" "suck it asshole" i yell as i chuck my nachos at the managers face. "Time to bail Butters" she nods in agreement and we fly through the roof, busting out with laughter.

"I can't belive we almost got caught, i haven't had this much fun since back in the day" she says. "seriously what do you, smiley and the bookworm do nowadays anyway" "After that piece of shit governor passed the anti- super laws, i joined the police academy. Bubbles is going to be a animal rights activist. while Blossom is my dad's lab assistant. keeping up with them and ROTC training has been too much". "Well the fun is just getting started, i have a few more spots we can check out if you're up for some more action". "What did you have in mind" she curiously asks. "Well there's a Monster truck rally downtown, it's kinda intense but a i'm sure a boss like you can handle it" i tease. "Ya damn skippy, now lets see if you can keep up in a foot race" "Bring it Butters". I was not expecting to be on the receiving end of a spanking, but one thing was for sure, Buttercup hasn't lost a step since the puffs called it quits. i got to get back to the gym.

We picked a good night to go to the truck rally, tonight was the unveiling of truckasaurus rex. me and Butters are standing in the snack line waiting for our order when it occurs to me. I hated this girl's guts when we grew up. and it's not just because of the whole "kiss of death" thing or Mojo. back then, i couldn't stand how proud and arrogant she was, only i had the right to be that way. So why was this such a turn on for me now i'll never know. Our order was ready and we're about to head to our seats when i notice that we only had one extra large soda. the nerdy little shit behind the counter was about to get his, but Buttercup holds me back. "Relax, i'll just grabs some straws and we can share it, i don't mind" for a brief moment, this calms me down. But before i get a chance to understand what her words mean, she goes on the defensive. "Don't get any bright ideas bub, i don't want to miss the opening monster mash up".

Man was this awesome, the grave robber won the racing bracket by a nose against el poco loco. and the demolition derby was crazy. one of the cars got flipped so bad, it almost burst through the guard rail. All that was left was the final freestyle. as all the trucks entered the arena, we join the crowd on their feet to cheer. i was about to finish what was left of the soda until i bumped faces with Buttercup. Apparently she was also looking to down the last bit of pop. i don't know why, but the encounter causes both of our faces to heat up, at least until she says "watch it loser" with that serious yet playful tone of hers.

after the rally, we walked through the parking lot, eager to decide how to spend the rest of the night. "So what do you wan't to do now" i ask. "i'm not sure, you know any good house parties going on tonight" she replies. "I know a guy who might. give me a second Butters". i pull out my phone and hit up Mitch to see if he got the 411 on any local parties going on tonight. "Hey Mitch, is there any after parties going on tonight" as i ask this, i notice Butters frown as she looks the other way. "I'm at one now, i'll text you the address". Once he sent it, i look back at Buttercup and say "There's a party near your old neighborhood, let's tear it up" "Sure" she replies in a low voice. "what's up with the sudden mood change? don't tell me it's that time of the month" "No you jackass, it's just... nevermind. let's just go" she says as she speeds off. "wait you don't know which house to go to"

Once we get to the place, we walk into an oasis of a party, the living room was packed wit people dancing and the kitchen had more boos than the bar. we make our way to the backyard when happen to run into Mitch. "Yo Mitch, what's up bro" "Yo" he yells as he runs up to us. But then his mood changes as he get's closer, like he's nervous or something. "whats up Butch, hey Buttercup" "Mitch" she sourly replies. and it was during that awkward exchange, things started to click in my brain. Weren't these two friends since pre-school or some shit. she was in a foul mood at the club, while Mitch was living it up. And her face scrounges up the moment Mitch's name is said. Did these two had something going on? "Butch can we talk for a bit" he says disrupting my chain of thought. "Sure, wait up for me Butters" "Whatever" she replies

Mitch and i walk across the yard, while Buttercup walks back into the kitchen. "So whats up" i ask. "Dude, you so don't want to be barking up that tree" "Why's that" i ask. "She's a total Fort Knox man, impossible to break through with her. Trust a guy who's tried". Looks like my hunch was right "Ok spill" "Me and her were dating for about a year, at first things were fine. but she always seemed distant. it wasn't until later i realized how much of a tomboy she was. i felt like she was the dude in the relationship and i was the chick. i'm telling you man, run away. if you can hit it, quit it after" "Wow, the mighty Mitch failed to make a home run" "I'm serious man, i gotta go man, later" he says before running off

It's funny, all Mitch's rant did was entice me more into going after her. i'm sick of plastic brawds who want me to hold their hand while watching stupid chick flicks. Hanging out with Buttercup tonight was the most fun i've had with a girl, and we didn't even fuck... yet. i go back into the kitchen where Butters is sipping on a cup of gin. "So Mitch gave you the rundown huh" She growls. "Believe me, i figured something went down between you two before he even spoke to me. but the real mystery is why Mitch even told me this knowing you have super-hearing" i answer. "Look, it was fun hanging out with you and all but im not looking to hook-up" "Neither am i" this catches her off guard."why is that" she asks. "I've been in a string of flings that didn't last. and while i don't regret them, they always left me empty. I was trying to get with you back at the club, but after all the fun we had, im not looking to rush anything. Let's just see where this goes" My response completely has her in shock, as expected. the best way to get through her is some good ol' misdirection. "Fair enough, but don't expect an easy climb" "If I did, i would't be hear" she quickly looks away to hide her blush thinking i didn't see it.

Me and her are chilling when some guy yells "Hey we're playing beer pong outside if anyone wants in. I look at Butters with a huge grin "Well you heard the man, lets go" "Sure, i'd love to kick your ass at some beer pong" "Your on". The last couple things i remember after this was me beating her 7-5, me and her grinding up to some awesome songs with the rest of the crowd, and us being to drunk for me to call Brick for a ride, and me crashing at her place for the night. I woke up to the sound of Buttercup wailing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED" she yelled "Yo relax, we didn't knock boots, i just wasn't sleeping on no damn floor. and your yelling really isn't helping my hangover" "uhh, i'm going to shower" "Can i join you" i tease. "NOT FUNNY" "Can i at least get some breakfast before i split"

After we had some eggs and bacon she whipped up, i get ready to be on my way. but before i could walk out the door, she pulls me over and asks "are you sure we didn't do anything crazy last night""define crazy" i tease. "Seriously Butch" "we didn't do anything crazy ok, so i'll see you next Friday" "sure, see ya later Butch". as she was about to close the door i say "Oh, and thanks for that kiss, your tongue game is on point, though the lap-dance was a bit much" "WHAT"

-fin


	2. Trivia and Notes

Trivia

- the title of the second movie choice is a pun of the song "Last Rites... Loved To Deth" by megadeth

-The movie character terminator wade is a double pun of "Slade wilson aka deathstroke the termminator" from dc comics and "Wade wilson aka deadpool" from marvel comics. while the movie character playmaster is a pun of "sportsmaster" from dc comics

- the monster trucks grave-robber and el poco loco are puns of the "Grave digger" and "El toro" monster trucks repsectivley

Notes

this will probably be the last ppg fic i'll publish in a while, i'm going to publish for other cartoons like teen titans and young justice. i really like how this one came out. hoped you guys enjoyed it

ps just because Butch is a psychopath doesn't mean he is an idiot. stop portraying him as the dumbest of the three when clearly its Boomer XD


End file.
